


Grab my hand I'm drowning

by 3CaptainVox7



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Post evil Tommy Oliver, Sad Tommy Oliver, Second work in this fandom, Short One Shot, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: Set a week after Green with evil part 5. Tommy feels guilty about what he has done but his friends are there for him. (My second PR fic ever)
Relationships: Billy Cranston & Kimberly Hart & Tommy Oliver & Jason Lee Scott & Zack Taylor & Trini, Tommy Oliver & Jason Lee Scott
Kudos: 3





	Grab my hand I'm drowning

Imagine being under someone’s control. Imagine not knowing what you are doing. When you are free you are happy but being under someone’s control is not the worst part of it but remembering everything after you were freed from their control is. Thomas “Tommy” Oliver sighed as he opened his eyes. It was the weekend. The first weekend since he has been freed a week ago. He had slept in, but he knew that he was supposed to meet his friends in an hour, but he did not feel like it. Tommy did not understand why they trusted him. Why they forgave him? He was a monster, he almost got them killed and they just said it was not his fault. Even though it was, he was doing all of that. the worst part is that he remembers it all. Even down to the part where he tried to fight. How could he be so weak? Tommy looked down at his hands as he heard a knock on his door. “Tommy, there’s someone on the phone for you,” his father said on the other side of his door. Tommy took a deep breath before he nodded.

“I’ll be right out dad,” Tommy said in a voice that he hopes was nice and not sad. Tommy’s dad sighed and added.

“Are you feeling all right? You haven’t been yourself lately,” his father asked opening the door a little. Tommy sighed but he did not say anything as he got out of bed and got dressed before he took a deep breath before he opened the door and waved at his dad, but he said nothing. He then took another deep breath before he walked down the stairs and to the phone. He did not care that his mother was making something for he was not hungry. Even though he has not eaten a lot. Tommy picked up the phone and put on a big fake smile that his mother saw and said:

“Jason. Hey. How is everything?” Tommy asked trying to sound as happy as posable.

 _“Hey man. everything is going well. Are you still coming to the park today?”_ his friend and leader Jason asked on the other side of the phone.

“Yeah, I will be right there,” Tommy told him with an unsure tone to his voice.

 _“Are you ok? Cause you know it's over right?”_ Jason asked but Tommy smiled.

“Yeah, I’m okay. You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll see you guys there,” Tommy said hanging up the phone. He then dropped the smile and looked at his mom who was sitting down at the table.

“Was that one of your friends dear?” she asked in a happy voice, but Tommy did not say anything as he smiled at her and nodded slowly. He then grabbed his green bag and walked out of the house. He did not notice his mother give his father a look. “When he gets back we should talk to him. I heard him a nightmare last night,” his mother said sighing. His father sighed and sat down.

“He’s just having a hard time since the move. I’m glad he frond friends though. What would his real parents say to him though?” his father wondered but his mother did not say anything as they both fell quiet.

Tommy walked through the park looking down at his feet not caring if he would fall or get kidnapped again even though that is what he’s his dream was about. Tommy’s stomach began to feel funny, but he tried to ignore it when he saw his friends and teammates wave at him. Tommy smiled and sat down next to his friends. “Hey guys,” Tommy said in a quiet voice that did not go unnoticed by everyone.

“Hey Tommy,” Kim said walking up behind him, but Tommy felt tears in his eyes he looked away before he brought his knees up to his chest as his friends started to talk together and laughed about Bulk and Skull. Tommy however did not laugh with them because he may also have scared them. Even though they were bullies he still felt bad. Tommy ran his hand through his hair and over his eyes to hide the fact that he was crying. He did not want his new friends to show that he was weak. Tommy sighed and got up without anyone seeing him and walked away. “Hey Tommy, how are you liking school so far?” Kim asked but when she looked over her shoulder she painted “Guys!” she said standing. “Tommy’s gone!” she said looking around. Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini also stands up.  
  


“Tommy!?” Jason called before he looked at his friends. “We need to find him. I’ll go this way,” Jason told everyone before they all went different ways. “Tommy?!” Jason called again as he walked through the park. Jason sighed as he walked down the lakeside hoping that his best friend is around. “Tommy?” he called again before he found Tommy sitting down next to the water staring at it not moving at all. “Tommy!” Jason calling running over to him and sat down next to him on the ground. The only sounds were the water and everyone calling out to Tommy. “Guys I found him!” Jason called making Tommy flinch.

“Why are you here?” Tommy asked Jason trying to hide the tears in his voice. Jason sighed.

“Because I’m your friend and I was worried about you. Tommy what is really going on?” Jason asked but Tommy laughed harshly.

“How can you be my friend. I tried to kill you. I…I said things that I didn’t mean and I…...” Tommy cut off as tears filled his eyes, but he did not let them fall. Jason sighed as the others ran up to them.

“Tommy that was not you. You did not know what you were doing,” Jason said with a sigh as the others sat down around them. “It was not your fault. Blame Reda and if she tries to hurt you again we will stop her. You are good Tommy better than most of us,” Jason said looking at the others who nodded. Kim smiled and sat down next to Tommy on the other side of him.

“Jason is right. Who cares that it happened you are our friend and we will save you every time that something happens to you,” Kim told Tommy who smiled a little and nodded.

“Thanks, guys but I….” Tommy shook his head. “Never mind. Come on. I want to see if I can beat Jason again in a match,” Tommy said standing up. Jason laughed and stood up as well.

“We will see,” Jason laughed as Tommy took off running with his friends following him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my second PR story. Tell me what you guys think and be nice, please. Should I do another CH, or should I leave it as it is? Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time now I’m off to watch more PR


End file.
